Izuku's Awakening
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set at the end of season 2. Izuku strives to become a pro-hero with Uraraka doing the same, and while he managed to recover from being held hostage by Tomura Shigaraki, a new villain appeared and TOOK A LIKING to him and Uraraka and began to target the two teens. Meanwhile, as Uraraka's feelings for Izuku intensifies, Izuku began to notice her and is conflicted by these feelings.
1. Prologue

_**Izuku's Awakening**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my first My Hero Academia fanfic. To top it off, I was unaware of this series despite surfing the net, and though i keep hesting about it, I had no idea that this series is very popular not only in Japan but also overseas, and perhaps due to being focused on other anime series that I somewhat became oblivious of this manga up until now.

It wasn't until last November that I suscribed to a cable company in my country, where **Animax-Asia** is among the channels, and a month later, the anime version of My Hero Academia premiered on Animax (in Japanese audio with subtitles), and there I got to see it, and as much as I hate to admit, I find it interesting and watched the episodes.

While early episodes of the season 1 was a bit slow, it piqued my interests and watched it throughout, with season 2 just concluded (as of this chapter upload), and thus it inspired me to come up with a fanfic version of this anime.

Inspirations of this fanfic came from Izuku, as his struggles of becoming a hero gave me ideas, where he narrowly overcame lots of obstacles while being a student of UA High School, and having watched the final episode where **Izuku Midoriya** struggling to restrain himself while under the hands of **Tomura Shigaraki**, it gave me an idea of what would happen if Izuku loses his composure should an innocent victim is killed in front of him.

Despite being calm enough and being reasonable, as well as being concerned with other people, such as **Katsuki Bakugo**, Izuku is still human and I thought of doing an experiment where Izuku is pushed to his limits should he get into a situation where he is helpless.

Another inspiration would be the pairing of Izuku and **Ochako Uraraka**. Throughout the two seasons Uraraka harbors feelings for Izuku, but what would happen if Izuku started to take notice of her other than being a classmate?

Along with the fact that they are both aged 15, I figured that I make a story where both would struggle not only as students of UA, but also in their private and emotional lives.

The events of this fic takes place after the end of season two, where Izuku and his classmates are about to go on summer vacation, as well as after Izuku's encounter with Tomura Shiragaki.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch.**__** 1: Prologue**_

The scene takes place where the practical exams are taking place, where most of the participating students dueled with the teachers, some, such as **Shoto Todoroki**, **Tenya Iida**, **Tsuyu Asui**, **Minoru Mineta**, **Momo Yaoyorozu**, **Ochako Uraraka**, and **Yuga Aoyama**, passed, while a few others were defeated.

The scene then shows that Uraraka and her assigned partner, Aoyama, are facing off one of the teachers, who uses a suit that uses a vacuum-like Quirk to suck its targets towards the user, and Uraraka is struggling on what to do, but then Aoyama, in spite of their current pinch, spoke to her and asked her something.

"Uraraka..."

"Y-yes...?"

""If I were Izuku Midoriya...what would I do?"...that's what you're thinking, right?"

"..."

"Izuku Midoriya..."

"..."

"You're in love with him...aren't you...?"

"EEEEHHH?"

Uraraka was taken by surprise as Aoyama guessed, if not deduced, that she has feelings for Izuku, and in her flustered reaction, she got sucked towards the their intended target, **Thirteen**, and in a moment of spontaneous reaction, she uses her Quirk, and her quick thinking, to pin down Thirteen, with Aoyama following suit and pinned down their target, thus passing the exam.

Several minutes later, the scene shows that Izuku and Bakugo are having problems taking on their assigned target, **All Might**, due to the teacher's immense power and speed, along with Bakugo's unwillingness to cooperate with Izuku, despite the latter's urging to listen for a moment, yet Bakugo was unwilling due to his pride and attitude.

"Kachan!"

"Shut up, Deku!"

"Listen...!"

"Stuff it! I'm not taking orders from you!"

"This is important!"

"Shut up, Deku!"

"Kachan!"

"I said shut the FUCK up!"

As the minutes passed by, the two students were driven to a corner, and eventually, Bakugo indirectly relents and reluctantly cooperated with Izuku, and they managed to wear down All Might, though the two teens were injured in the process, with Bakugo knocked unconscious yet they managed to pin All Might down as Izuku uses his Quirk to land a strong punch that stunned All Might and grabbed the unconscious Bakugo and made it out of the exit, thus passing the exams.

-x-

A few days later Izuku and Bakugo eventually recovered and then it was announced that summer vacation is about to commence, and the students went to a mall to buy summer attires and swimsuits, and the group split up to look for something to buy, leaving Izuku alone.

As he pondered what to do next, he is approached by what appeared to be a civilian in a hooded jacket, and Izuku is unaware that it was Tomura, as he placed his fingers around his neck, telling him what will happen if he tries to cause a commotion, as well as threatening to harm the civilians inside the mall without hesitation.

The younger boy was forced to go along with Tomura and while sitting on a bench, Tomura asked Izuku what are his goals and why he aspired to be a hero. Tomura asked if Izuku is doing this for money and/or fame, as well as why does he emulate what All Might does.

Izuku told Tomura his answers, and while he is initially in disbelief, he became ecstatic as he apparently understood why applicants for the league of Villains are emulating Hero Killer: Stahn's belief, and in his zest, he apparently, if unknowingly, began to strangle Izuku, and the younger boy started to struggle for air.

By then Uraraka came and noticed Izuku, and Tomura release his hold as he tells Izuku to look forward to their next encounter. Izuku calls out Tomura's name, prompting Uraraka to call security, but Tomura has already fled and escaped undetected.

She then asked Izuku if he is okay, which he assured to her that he is, yet he is shown to be shaken by the ordeal.

"Deku-chan...are you okay...?"

"Y-yeah...I'm okay..."

"Are you sure...?"

"Yes...I'm sure..."

"Deku-chan..."

"D-don't...worry..."

"..."

"..."

Soon the park went into lockdown and the civilians within the park were questioned thoroughly before being let go. At the police station, Izuku narrated what he went through before he was escorted home with his mother.

After Izuku and his mom arrived home, the police escorts then left, and the two policemen wondered what would happen if Shigaraki succeeded in killing a UA student, which they feared might cause an unprecedent incident that would send the public into a panic.

"Izuku Midoriya..."

"That boy is fortunate...if not lucky..."

"Yeah...that Shigaraki would've killed him if he succeeded..."

"If that happened in public..."

"It'll cause a mass panic."

"We got to beef up security."

"Yeah, we can't let those kids shoulder the burden..."

"Even if they become pro-heroes..."

At the Midorizaka house, Mrs. Midorizaka asked her son non-stop if he is okay, which Izuku assured that he is okay, yet she could not help but feel worried after hearing how his life is in danger after being held hostage by a dangerous criminal like Shiragaki.

Despite telling her that he will be extra careful, his mom incessantly tells him to avoid confronting a Villain fearing that her son might get seriously hurt, but Izuku assured that what happened at the mall won't happen again.

"Really, mom..."

"Izuku...maybe it was a bad idea to enroll at..."

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be real careful next time."

"But still..."

"It's okay, mom."

"Izuku..."

"All Might will protect me."

"..."

The Midorizaka house got a bit loud as the bickering intensifies, but then Mr. Midorizaka came home after hearing the argument, he took his wife inside their bedroom and talked, where he assured to his wife that Izuku is old enough to decide what to do and they should respect his decision.

But she could not hide her worry and began to show signs that she is starting to regret letting their son enroll at UA High, but her husband said this is part of life and that their son knew the risks yet he willingly accepted it.

"Oh, come on, honey."

"But…"

"You said we should be proud if our son..."

"I did...but…look at what happened…the way Izuku got held hostaged…he might…"

"Don't be silly…look at Izuku…he did not panicked...he kept his cool…"

"But…"

"Relax. I'm sure Izuku will be more careful next time…"

"…"

At his bedroom, Izuku can hear his parents debated, and while traumatized a bit, he was not daunted and promised to bring down Shiragaki if the opportunity presented itself, while at the same time vowed to get stronger and protect those he could reach out and carry on what All Might gave to him.

-x-

At UA High, All Might is talking with **Recovery Girl** inside the infirmary, and they both acknowledged that the incident at the mall was unexpected, and served as an eye-opener, given how Shiragaki mananged to sneak among the crowd and held Izuku hostage with minimal effort, and this presented the challenge of how to pin down the villains without endangering innocent lives.

"I must say..."

"Hmm...?"

"Midoriya was able to stay calm after being held hostsge...by Shigaraki of all people..."

"I agree, Recovery Girl. This was something even I did not predict would happen..."

"This shows that the villains are getting more bolder than before..."

"..."

"We ought to be ready for anything, All Might."

"...right..."

All Might acknowledged that his days as a hero is coming to a close and held on to his promise that he will continue to train Izuku to become a hero, as well as to help other UA High students.

By then Recovery Girl asked when will All Might tell Izuku about confronting All For One, in which he says that when the right time comes, he will tell Izuku everything he will need to know about All For One and the implications that would ensue.

"So then..."

"Hmm...?"

"When are you going to tell that boy?"

"About what?"

"About All-For-One?"

"Very soon. Once Midoriya is fully ready, I will tell him."

"..."

"..."

-x-

A few days later, Izuku and Uraraka are at a cafeteria inside UA High, where they talked about what to do once summer vacation starts, with Izuku stating that he will train harder to become strong, strong enough or better so that if ever he run into Shiragaki again he will be ready for him if Shiragaki threaten any civilian he came across to.

Uraraka became concerned, and tells Izuku that she will help him if the situation calls for it, and Izuku smiled and thanked her for the support. Uraraka blushed and looked away, as she struggled to keep her feelings on hold as she was too shy to show him what she feel about him.

Not far, a few UA students watched on in private, and noted that Uraraka is obviously in love with Izuku, whilst he appeared oblivious to what is shown in front of him. Momo Yaoyorozu and Tsuyu Asui watches on and noted what they saw, noting that Uraraka and Izuku would make a good romantic pair, yet Izuku must be aware first that Uraraka has feelings for him.

"Asui...what do you think?"

"About?"

"Midoriya. It seems that he is unaware that Uraraka has feelings for him."

"I suppose he is oblivious to that fact. I guess he should focus first on becoming a pro-hero first before entertaining the idea of romance."

"Same here, Asui."

"But what if he...?"

"That is for him to find out."

"I suppose..."

At the other side, a few girls from Class 1-B watches on, as they too deduced a potential romantic moment between Izuku and Uraraka. The girls wondered whether Izuku is aware of it or if he is really dense when it comes to love or romance.

The girls from Class 1-B watching are seen, who turn out to be:

\- **Itsuka Kendo**

\- **Pony Tsunotori**

\- **Yui Konda**

The three girls are pondering when would Izuku realize that a potential love interest is right in front of him yet he appeared either oblivious or plain dense, as he did not seem to notice how Uraraka gets flustered whenever she is near him.

"You saw that?"

"Yup."

"Better than watching an anime, huh?"

"You bet. Beats watching a live-action romance drama on TV."

"Want to bet?"

"On what?"

"Whether Uraraka confess to Midoriya her feelings?"

"You got it."

Not far, All Might watches on as he smiled, seeing that Izuku is still in high spirits after everything that happened recently, his faith in his protege strengthened further and felt that he made the right choice in passing his Quirk to the boy.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here other than a brief flashback from the Izuku-Shigaraki confrontation, dramatic moments make up for it…

The subtle romantic scenes serve as a plot device that would put Izuku to the test once he starts to notice Uraraka in future chapters...

* * *

**_Preview:_**

The League of Villains began to recruit applicants, and they are given a test...to demoralize the UA students...

See you in April…

Reviews are welcomed...but needed...


	2. Sudden Awakening

_**Izuku's Awakening**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story focuses on Izuku as he is about to experience CHANGES within himself whilst dealing with the aftermath of his encounter with Tomura Shigaraki, and at the same time dealing with the Midoriya parents who are now divided in opinion on whther they should let their son continue studying at UA High…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch.**__** 2: **_**_Totsuzen no mezame_**

At the Midoriya residence, Izuku is at his room taking a rest, as summer vacation has begun, and he wondered what to do as UA High is closed during the vacation, and as of the moment crime rate is relatively low yet he felt that he has to be on guard after his recent encounter with Tomura Shigaraki, and as he read a flyer which shows some popular choices to do during summer, he wondered which place to go, and who should he invite to tag along.

By then his mother came and gave him a glass of iced tea, which he thanked her, and his mom asked if he really intend to continue studying at UA High, and Izuku repeatedly assured to his mom that he will be more careful and that the incident will not happen again.

"Izuku...are you sure you want to continue...?"

"Yes, mom."

"But...but..."

"Don't worry, mom. That incident won't happen again."

"Still..."

"It's okay, mom. I will be more careful."

"No...I won't take any risks...you will drop out from..."

"Mom!"

The mother and son had a rather heated argument as Mrs. Midoriya started to act a bit paranoid, but her husband came and assured to her that their son will be okay, and tells her that it was their son's decision that he chose to become a UA High student and is proud at what Izuku has accomplished.

He tells her to have more faith in their son and not cause him to lose spirit just because she is being overprotective. She did not appeared to be swayed and is rather incessant that Izuku drop out of UA High but her husband gently urge her to let Izuku choose his path.

"No! I will not!"

"Now, now…"

"Our son almost got killed…!"

"Izuku knows what he is doing…and he wanted this…"

"But I can't…"

"Let Izuku think about this. For now all we can do is support his decision."

"But…but…"

"Let's go, dear…"

As the parents left the room to give their son privacy, Izuku sighed and hoped that his mom would not let her worries spiral out of control, and sighed in dismay.

As Izuku lay on bed, his dad came back as he said that he got a package that was addressed to Izuku, which he checked it and realized that the package is from one of the popular fashion magazines of Tokyo, and his dad asked why someone sent a magazine to him, which Izuku honestly said that he has no idea who sent this magazine to him.

"Izuku…"

"Yes, dad?"

"Isn't that a fashion magazine?"

"Yes."

"Who would sent a copy to you?"

"I don't know…I'm surprised as well."

"Really, son?"

"Yes, dad."

As Mr. Midoriya left, Izuku checked the contents, which turns out to be a summer fashion magazine, where it featured beautiful models in bikini, and Izuku blushed as he scrolled the pages and stared at the pictures of the female models in two-piece summer bikinis.

He finds them sexy and while attractive, he did not feel any attractions of the sorts and continued to scroll the pages until he came to a section which took him by surprise, as the following sections featured some if the female UA High students are shown posing for the summer section of the magazine.

"No way…"

By then his cellphone rang, which he answered it, and the caller turns out to be the magazine editor and he spoke to Izuku, informing him that he is the one who sent him the complimentary copy, and asked Izuku if he would like to pose for a summer section of the magazine as he would like to feature UA High students as cover models of the magazine.

Izuku was unsure at first, as he has no experience in modeling, but the editor said that he is willing to pay him as he wants to show his appreciation to the student heroes for protecting the citizens, as well as he tells Izuku that the editor is willing to coach him on what to do at photo shoots, which slowly tempted Izuku at the thought of earning some money in a legal way.

"…yes, Midoriya-kun…and I am willing to teach you how to do some pose and all…"

"…"

"I'll be willing to pay you as well…"

"Really…?"

"Yes."

"Well…"

"Please let me think about it."

"Okay, Midoriya-kun."

Izuku thought about it and after a few minutes he eventually accepted and was told that he will receive a call or text on when he is going to do a photo shoot. After the call ended, Izuku wondered what kind of photo shoot he would do, as he never done anything like that before.

He then took off his clothes as he intend to change into his pajamas, and the naked boy decided to take another look at the pages of the magazines, and while scrolling, he accidentally saw Uraraka in one of the pages, where she is posing in a two-piece bikini, and Izuku blushed as he never thought that she would be THIS sexy.

So far the closest he saw Uraraka in her figure was her school uniform, but now he get to see more of her SKIN, and he slowly got more attracted to her while admiring her beautiful and sexy form, and his eyes gazed at the rest of the picture that Uraraka is in.

However, this caused an effect that even Izuku is unaware of, as his SHAVED penis began to react, as it began to increase in size while hardening, and soon it reached full strength as it pointed a bit upward and is throbbing.

Izuku was mesmerized at the photo of Uraraka in her bikini, and with the sudden sensation on his organ, he did not notice that his hand moved and began to caress his erection, feeling it harden while producing arousing sensations, and he unknowingly accepted it as everything was new to him given it was the first time feeling it.

Izuku continued to admire the sexy photo of Uraraka as he unknowingly caress his penis, feeling good, but he suddenly stopped upon seeing his organ, and he blushed deeper as he suddenly realize what he is doing, and he immediately closes the magazine whilst trying to figure out why his penis hardened and how he ended up doing THAT.

"H-how…why…?"

Moreover, he noticed that the door to his bedroom was not locked, and he frantically attempted to lock the door knob, but the door opened and his mom came in, where she stared wide-eyed at seeing her son's current state.

This caused her to act suspicious and demanded to know what Izuku is doing, and Izuku had to defend himself as he did not want his mom to find out what he just did and said that he is changing clothes, yet she demanded to know why his penis is pointing upward and accuses him of MASTURBATING, which he flatly deny the charges.

"What are you doing, young man?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then why is your PEE-PEE pointing upward?"

"It just happened!"

"Are you fondling yourself?"

"No, I did not!"

"Don't lie to me you perverted boy!"

"I'm not doing anything perverted!"

By then Izuku's dad came and saw the scene, and believed that Izuku getting an erection is part of the puberty process, and tells his wife about it, but she did not budge and insisted that their son is doing perverted things, which her husband said it may not be the case, reasoning that if Izuku is doing THAT he should have locked the door and not let himself get caught like that.

Izuku sweat-dropped as he watched his parents debate, while hoping that his mom would accept the reasoning from his dad, as he does not want her to find out what he accidentally did several minutes ago while wrapping a towel around his naked body.

"I say Izuku is masturbating!"

"No, dear…that may not be the case…"

"How do you explain THAT?"

"If our son is DOING THAT, then he should have locked the door and not let himself get caught…"

"What if he really is mastu…"

"Now, now…let's leave him alone for now…"

"But…but…"

"Trust me…we did not raise our son to become a sex maniac…"

Through his calm manner of explaining, Mr. Midoriya managed to convince his wife that their son did not commit any indecent acts, and Mrs. Midoriya leaves her son's room, and there Mr. Midoriya talked to his son telling him that he has nothing to worry about, stating that it is natural for his organ to harden at inopportune times as it is part of his body adjusting to puberty.

Izuku just nodded as he does not want his dad to find out what he did minutes ago as he is unsure on what his dad's reaction would be like if he finds out about fondling in front if a fashion magazine.

"Don't worry, son."

"…"

"What you're going through is part of your body adjusting…you're 14 now, so…"

"Yes, dad."

"Don't worry about your mom…I will convince her."

"Yes, dad."

"Now go dress up."

"Yes, dad."

However, Mrs. Midoriya came back, and sternly tells her husband not to encourage Izuku to commit any form of perverted activity, as she still believe that Izuku is masturbating, causing Izuku to fall to the floor (anime-style), and Mr. Midoriya had to convince his wife that their son would not do something like that and assured to her that their son will not grow up to become a sex maniac.

"Honey! You better not encourage our son to go around masturbating!"

"No, dear…Izuku would never…"

"How do you explain THAT? His organ is still STANDING UP!"

"If our son is DOING THAT, then he should have locked the door and not let himself get caught…"

"What if he really is mastu…"

"Now, now…let's leave him alone for now he already had a rough week…"

"But…but…"

"Trust me…we did not raise our son to become a sex maniac…now let's go…"

As the parents leave the room, Izuku locked the door while placing his ear on the side of the door, where he can hear his parents bicker, with his mom vocally hysterical while his dad calmly assured to her that Izuku will be a pro-hero and not a gigolo, which she said is unsure given how she saw Izuku in such a state.

Mr. Midoriya stated that Izuku is now in an age where his body underwent changes, and he promised that their son will keep himself grounded and not give in to such perverted feelings.

"I have a reason to believe that Izuku is starting to masturbate!"

"No, dear…that may not be the case…"

"How do you explain THAT?"

"As I said earlier…if our son is DOING THAT, then he should have locked the door and not let himself get caught…"

"What if he really is mastu…"

"Now, now…Izuku won't go around fondling in private…and in public.…"

"But…but…"

"Trust me…we did not raise our son to become a sex maniac…he knows that he is a good boy and will not get himself into trouble."

Izuku mentally sighed as he narrowly escaped a would-be dressing down from his mom, and then lay on his bed while he stared at the ceiling, where he mentally apologized to Uraraka for thinking of her in such a manner due to the picture she has on the fashion magazine.

-x-

At her house, the scene shifts at the dining room where Uraraka us having dinner with her parents, and in the midst of it, Uraraka sneezed and her parents asked their daughter if she is okay, which she nodded and assured that she is okay.

There her mom said to her daughter that sneezing suddenly means that someone is talking about her and she suspected it could be a boy, and she asked Ochako if she is entertaining a suitor, which Ochako blushes while denying the claims, as she felt that Izuku could be the one who made her sneeze by mentioning her name.

"Ochako dear…"

"Yes, mom?"

"Are you entertaining suitors?"

"No, mom."

"It seemed to me that someone must be talking about you? Are you interested in a boy as of now?"

"N-no…not…"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Mom!"

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, as Izuku had to fend off his mom's suspicions that he accidentally fondled himself, whilst his dad managed to calm his wife down.

Still this did not deter Mrs. Midoriya as she did show her WRATH…in a comical way…

Uraraka makes a small appearance, yet she is the reason why Izuku experienced his first arousal, and this is just the start as more are on the way.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As Izuku struggles the more symptoms of puberty within his body, summer vacation commences, and he finds himself drawn more towards Uraraka, while a League of Villains member hatches a perverted plan to demoralize both Izuku and Uraraka…

Reviews are welcomed...but needed...


	3. Sensual Dream

_**Izuku's Awakening**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story between Izuku and Ochako intensifies, and expect a lot of comedy moments here, which you'll soon find out why.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 3: _****_Kan'nō-tekina yume_**

The next day, the scene shows that Izuku is sleeping on his bed and that he is inside his bedroom, looking peaceful and serene, and yet it turns out that he accidentally slept naked after being tired after last night's event, and fortunately he locked the door so that his mom won't come in and make any wild guesses that might ruin his day and cause another misunderstanding.

The time now is 6:00, and it shows that Izuku is still asleep, and laying on his back, where you can see that his SHAVED penis began to react, as it began to rise up, increasing in size and hardening, which moments later it reached FULL STRENGTH.

In the minutes that passed, it is shown that a random dream came to his head, and there you can see that Izuku is having a dream, in which he and Uraraka are together, and in the dream, Izuku and Uraraka are kissing passionately, and in the real world, you can see his shaved penis throbbing and vibrating as he is dreaming about him and her making out.

In his dream, he and Uraraka were making out at his bedroom, clad only on his loose brief while Uraraka was only in her panties. They were kissing passionately and his hands were caressing her thighs, and in the real world, Izuku was thrusting his hips upward, his erection throbbing, as the dream he was experiencing was arousing for him.

Back at the dream Izuku was gently kissing her neck while the bulge of his brief was rubbing Uraraka's "center", which was inside her panties. Then the two grind their hips together, and in the real world Izuku's penis throb harder and harder, unaware of his aroused feeling. Despite being aroused the 15-year old boy remained asleep, though he seem to enjoy the sensation.

In the dream sequence, Uraraka's lips traveled down to his lower body until taking Izuku's erection inside her lips, tasting him, and in the real world his penis throb harder and harder. His hips thrusts upward as he responded to the dream, and his body seem to reciprocate from the mental image of him making out with Uraraka. His lower body was starting to move a bit faster as if he is aroused by the sensation.

Going back to the dream, Uraraka continue to kiss the "head" of Izuku's erection until she took him wholly inside her mouth, gently suckling him as he moved his hips forward and backward, and then he took off her remaining clothing until she is naked. He began to kiss her lips and then traveled to her neck via his lips and proceeded to lap her breasts, starting with her right nipple and followed it with her left breast while her hands massaged his hard penis.

At the real world his erection was throbbing VERY hard, and you could see Izuku's face responding to the dream while his hips moved upward, his legs straining as if he was getting close to the "boiling point". His hands clenched and he moved and laying on his left side, where his erection rubbed against a huge throw pillow, and this further aroused him, as he unknowingly mistook it for Uraraka's "private part" since he is dreaming of her. He thrusts his hips, his penis rubbing against the soft fabric.

At the dream sequence he was kissing her neck while he parted her legs, as he prepared to go in for the first time, and at the moment, both were ready. As he entered her, his penis throbbed very, very hard, then he began to thrust his erection in and out of Uraraka's ENTRANCE, proceeding to have intercourse with her.

At the real world, Izuku thrusts his hips very hard, responding to the dream, and he repeated the process and there he reached it. He spilled his SEED on the pillow, his penis throbbing while ejecting it, while his hips moved and moved, staining it.

Then his eyes popped open, finally feeling the sensation enveloping his body. He sat up having recalling the dream and then glanced at his pillow, eyes wide-eyed in surprise. He realized what's happening and removed the cover and made sure the stain didn't go further in. He then realized what is happening and rubbed his penis to extract more of his seed and had it dripped at the pillow cover before placing it on the laundry basket. He sat on bed recalling the dream, surprised at why he is dreaming about that dream.

"_Man…what a dream...my first time…I can't believe I dreamed of myself making love to Uraraka-san...and now I just stained my pillow cover...and it was just because of that dream…I'd better keep this to myself. Can't tell anybody about this or else they'll think I'm a hentai...! What luck I just got...and I haven't even left the house yet...!_"

He is quite worried about what Uraraka would think if she were to find out that she was the indirect reason why he had a sensual dream.

-x-

At the Uraraka house, Ochako sneezed while having breakfast, as this was the second time that she felt that someone is talking about her, and wondered who it is, and there her parents suspected that she had an admirer and began inquiring about it, curious to know who is interested in their daughter.

"Ochako dear…"

"Yes, mom?"

"Are you entertaining suitors?"

"No, mom."

"It seemed to me that someone must be talking about you? Are you interested in a boy as of now?"

"N-no…not…"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Mom!"

Ochako blushed deeply while waving her hands sideways as she deny the queries, and her parents can tell that she is in denial and they urge her to entertain suitors while studying at UA High, assuring to her that having a suitor and an eventual boyfriend would serve as an inspiration in her dreams once graduating, which caused Ochako to blush even deeper.

"Now, now...it's okay, Ochako..."

"..."

"It's fine to have a suitor, Ochako..."

"N-no...it's...

"Just make sure he is not a two-timer..."

"But...but..."

"I think it would be best if your suitor meet with your dad...that way he can screen them and see if they really want to woo you..."

"Mom!"

-x-

Back at the Midoriya house, Izuku gets up and then puts on his clothes and left his room to clear his head, and proceeded to have breakfast with his parents, and thankfully, his mom is acting as usual, and seemingly forgotten about last night, and he hoped that she would stay that way, and not find out about the WET DREAM that he had, or else he would get another unnecessary mouthful of sermon.

There Mrs. Midoriya asked her son if he is sure about continuing his studying at UA High, which he said that he promised that he will be careful and not end up getting in another hostage situation.

"Are you sure about this, Izuku?"

"Yes, mom."

"Still..."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"But what if something..."

"Don't worry, I promise to be careful."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mom."

Mrs. Midoriya did not appeared to be swayed and told her son that she is becoming worried, but her husband calmed her down and assured that their son will be okay, as he proved it by telling that Izuku has done quite a lot and he is sure that their son will be capable of taking care of himself and urged her not to discourage their son as he has already made it this far.

"Now, now...let's leave him alone..."

"But...but..."

"Izuku has school...he made it this far...it would not be nice if we make him stop abruptly..."

"But...but..."

"I'm sure what happened recently is only a coincidence..."

"But...Izuku...he..."

"Let Izuku decide his career, okay..."

"..."

After that breakfast went well and Izuku went to shower and put on his uniform as he sets out to UA High, and as he is looking forward to what comes ahead, his musing was interrupted when he heard his mom's voice, which was in an outraged tone, and when he turn around, his body SHIVERED, and his eyes BUGGED OUT, as he saw his mom holding the pillow case where his SEED is stained, and he is in disbelief at how she found out about it.

He slowly backed away as Mrs. Midoriya is seething as she demanded answers from her son, suspecting that he is engaging in SEXUAL ACTIVITIES inside the house, particularly in his bedroom.

"IZUKU!"

"..."

"WHAT IS THIS?!"

"..."

"SO YOU WERE MASTURBATING INSIDE YOUR ROOM!"

"..."

"AND NOW YOU ARE USING A PILLOW TO SATISFY YOUR PERVERTED FANTASY!"

"..."

By then Mr. Midoriya came out and grappled with his wife, urging her to calm down and yet she angrily told her husband that their son is becoming a SEX MANIAC as she showed him the pillow case with their son's SEED stained, and urges him to send their son to a convent and have him become a priest, reasoning that this will make Izuku PURE and not become a hentai.

Mr. Midoriya then told his wife that it is natural for Izuku to stain his pillow due to him being in puberty stage and assured that it will pass, but she does not take her husband's word for it and suggested that Izuku undergo SEX CHANGE so that he will not fondle himself in private.

"Now, now...let's leave him alone..."

"But...but..."

"Izuku has school...it would not be nice to hold him back..."

"But...but...he just masturbated...and now he might do that at...!"

"I'm sure what happened is only a coincidence..."

"But...Izuku...he..."

"Let's go inside..."

"No! We should take him to a hospital! Have him undergo a SEX TRANSPLANT! THAT WAY...!"

Izuku went PALE upon hearing those words and placed his hands over his crotch, and tells his mom that he did not fondle himself and he definitely does not want to become a priest, yet Mrs. Midoriya told him that last night was a warning, and now there is proof and she tells him to go inside his house as she will take him to the convent to make him start as an altar boy and then as a monk.

Izuku stared in disbelief and decided to bolt out of here as he said goodbye and ran off, with his mom attempting to go after him but her husband restrained her and tells her to stop acting like that, reasoning that their son is not a pervert and would never do anything like that of the sort.

"Now, now...let's leave him alone..."

"But...but..."

"Izuku has school..."

"But...but..."

"I'm sure what happened is only a coincidence..."

"But...Izuku...he..."

"Let's go inside..."

"But...but..."

-x-

Minutes later, Izuku is panting after running for several minutes, and he stopped near an alley in order to catch his breath, as he looked around to see that he is in the middle of the city and is relieved that he got away from his panicking mom, and he could not believe that he had the dream of making out with Uraraka, and wondered why he dreamed about that dream, and wondered what triggered it.

By then Uraraka showed up as she too is on her way to UA High, and saw Izuku running the streets before stopping, and she decided to greet him and asked if he is okay, which made Izuku stare in surprise, as he did not expect to see her so soon, and is unsure what to say given that he had a sensual dream about her.

"Oh, Deku-kun..."

"..."

"Good morning!"

"..."

"Huh?"

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"..."

Uraraka blinked her eyes as she noticed that Izuku is avoiding eye contact with her, and asked him again if she came at a bad time, prompting him to tell her that she did not do anything bad, which made her feel relieved, and she smiled, which caused Izuku to stare in awe, as he suddenly got enticed by her cuteness, and Uraraka blinked her eyes seeing him staring at her like that.

She asked him if there is something wrong, but he only stare at her in silence, as he is slowly getting drawn to her without realizing, as he unknowingly went closer to her.

"Huh...? Deku-kun..."

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"Deku-kun?""

"..."

"Is something wrong?"

"..."

As the two teens stare at each other, they did not realize that someone is watching them, and while the face of the person watching the two is not shown, its lips can be seen, and is sporting a rather homicidal grin, seeing that the unseen person seemed to have a fixated desire, first at Uraraka…and then at Izuku…feeling that the two teens can be fun to BREAK.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the comedy and comic relief moments make up for it, as Izuku had to fend off his mom's suspicions that he accidentally fondled himself, whilst his dad managed to calm his wife down.

Still this did not deter Mrs. Midoriya as she did show her WRATH…in a comical way…

Uraraka makes a small appearance, yet she is the reason why Izuku experienced his first arousal, and this is just the start as more are on the way.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

As Izuku struggles the more symptoms of puberty within his body, summer vacation commences, and he finds himself drawn more towards Uraraka, while a League of Villains member hatches a perverted plan to demoralize both Izuku and Uraraka…

Reviews are welcomed...but needed...


	4. Sensual Awkwardness

_**Izuku's Awakening**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story between Izuku and Ochako intensifies, and expect a lot of comedy moments here, which you'll soon find out why.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 4: Kan'nō-tekina gikochina-sa_**

At the streets, Uraraka showed up as she too is on her way to UA High, and saw Izuku running the streets before stopping, and she decided to greet him and asked if he is okay, which made Izuku stare in surprise, as he did not expect to see her so soon, and is unsure what to say given that he had a sensual dream about her.

As Uraraka greeted him, Izuku could only stare in silence as he could not come up with a conversation due to being embarrassed because of the sensual dream involving him and Uraraka, which made her baffled by his behavior.

"Oh, Deku-kun..."

"..."

"Good morning!"

"..."

"Huh?"

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"..."

Uraraka blinked her eyes as she noticed that Izuku is avoiding eye contact with her, and asked him again if she came at a bad time, prompting him to tell her that she did not do anything bad, which made her feel relieved, and she smiled, which caused Izuku to stare in awe, as he suddenly got enticed by her cuteness, and Uraraka blinked her eyes seeing him staring at her like that.

She asked him if there is something wrong, but he only stare at her in silence, as he is slowly getting drawn to her without realizing, as he unknowingly went closer to her.

"Huh...? Deku-kun..."

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"Deku-kun?""

"..."

"Is something wrong?"

"..."

As the two teens stare at each other, they did not realize that someone is watching them, and while the face of the person watching the two is not shown, its lips can be seen, and is sporting a rather homicidal grin, seeing that the unseen person seemed to have a fixated desire, first at Uraraka…and then at Izuku…feeling that the two teens can be fun to BREAK.

By then, a toddler is seen running and in his zest he accidentally bumped into Izuku, causing him to move forward, and though he momentarily regain his balance, he accidentally, and unintentionally, kissed Uraraka on her lips, causing the two teens to stare in shock, as they felt their lips touching, and both went red in embarrassment before backing away.

The mother of the toddler came and she apologized to the two teens, though Izuku and Uraraka were too embarrassed to reply.

"Oh dear…sorry about that…"

"…"

"…"

"My child is very hyperactive…"

"…"

"…"

"I see to it that he won't bother you…"

"…"

"…"

As the mother and toddler left, Izuku and Uraraka were still blushing, but then more awkward moments ensued as some of the bystanders teases the two, saying that teenage love is in the air and urged Izuku to admit his love for her while others urge him to MAN UP and not let this opportunity to pass by.

"HEY!"

"THAT GIRL'S A CUTIE!"

"YOU GOT YOUR FIRST KISS!"

"THIS IS YOUR CHANCE!"

"TELL HER YOU LIKE HER!"

"YOU MIGHT NAB A GIRLFRIEND!"

"TELL HER!"

"TELL HER!"

Both Izuku and Uraraka blushed harder, as they became more embarrassed at what happened. By then Tenya Iida came and attempted to help them overcome the awkwardness as he offered to accompany them towards UA Academy.

The two blushing teens nodded and the trio began to move out, but then Yugo Aoyama joined them and he whispered to Uraraka, asking her if she is thinking about what Izuku feels about being kissed by her, its tone was a teasing one at best.

"Hey, Uraraka…"

"…"

"I bet your thinking…"

"…"

"Does Izuku Midoriya feel something towards Uraraka…that's what you're thinking, right?"

"!"

"So you really like him, huh?"

"!"

This caused her to blush further, and she totally loses it, where began strangling Aoyama, which he slowly came to regret it as he shouted out for help as she went into an awkward, embarrassed fit, much to Izuku and Iida's surprises.

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!"

"GGGGAAAHHHKK!"

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!"

"GGGGAAAHHHKK! I'M SORRY!"

"RRRRAAAAGGHH!"

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"RRRAAAGGGHHH!"

"GGGGAAAHHHKK!"

Iida attempted to pull Aoyama away while Izuku attempted to calm her down, and while Aoyama was pulled away safely, both Izuku and Uraraka stared at each other, falling into a romantic trance, which Aoyama smirked seeing that the two are being drawn to each other, and is about to tease them again when Iida covered his mouth and urges him not to make another silly comment lest she loses herself again and he would get something worse than being strangled.

"Stop right there, Aoyama-kun."

"…"

"You want to get strangled again?"

"…"

"Then stop teasing her."

"…"

"Got that?"

"…"

Tsuyu Asui arrived and asked Uraraka how her day is, and wanting to cover up the awkwardness, Uraraka feigned innocence and said that everything is fine, though Asui noticed that Uraraka is blushing hard and is rather in an excited manner which made her feel weird out.

Asui asked Uraraka if she is okay, and Uraraka insisted that she is fine and nothing is wrong with her despite her stammering and showing a nervous aura emanating within her.

"Are you sure you're okay, Uraraka?"

"Y-yes…I-I'm fine!"

"Really?"

"Y-yes!"

"Uraraka?"

"I'm fine! That's the truth!"

"…"

"…"

Likewise, Izuku was silent the whole time, blushing hard as Iida kept Aoyama quiet as he kept telling him to refrain from teasing Izuku and Uraraka in order to avoid POTENTIAL injuries he might incur he if continue to tease them.

Shaken, Aoyama nodded and said that he will keep quiet while they head to UA Academy.

"So you better keep it down, Aoyama."

"S-sure…I'll keep quiet…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Good."

"I don't want Uraraka to strangle me again…"

"Good to hear."

"…"

Izuku used his will power to regain his composure, with Uraraka following suit, and just as they are about to leave, a pair of toddlers came running, playing around and they grappled onto the two teens' legs, causing Izuku and Uraraka to lose their balance and ended up hugging one another, where they could feel their bodies meet.

The mother of the toddlers came and reprimanded them for rough-housing and told them to stop acting mischievously but the toddlers innocently laughed as they were having fun, and they cooed in response to their mother's urging to behave.

"Ha-ha-ha…"

"Hee-hee-hee…"

"You kids should stop that…"

"Hee-hee-hee…"

"Ha-ha-ha…"

"You might hurt someone…"

"Ha-ha-ha…"

"Hee-hee-hee…"

"I mean it…"

As the mother and the two toddlers left, both Izuku and Uraraka were silent as they unintentionally gaze at each other, but Izuku faced an unexpected effect, as her breasts pressed his chest, her crotch pressing his, and he accidentally got aroused, where Uraraka blushed deeper upon feeling his erection, which is pressing her crotch.

Both teens were too embarrassed to reply, and could not bring themselves to back off.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Aoyama scooted closer and asked Izuku what is it like hugging a girl, which caused Izuku to back away, and there Uraraka blushed deeper upon seeing the STRAIGHT TENT on his academy pants, and there Aoyama told Izuku he got LUCKY.

Izuku stammered as he reiterated that he did not do it on purpose, but Iida berated Aoyama for the comment, which he defended himself and said it is natural, and by then Mineta passed by, and upon seeing it, he commended Izuku while stated that he is envious, much to Izuku's exasperation.

"Whoa, Midoriya!"

"Huh?"

"You just hugged Uraraka!"

"T-that's…"

"I'm so envious!"

"Th-that's…it was…"

"You even got your PEE-PEE hard…"

"You got the wrong idea!"

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and while there is no action yet, the comedy moments make up for it, due in part to Aoyama teasing Uraraka, and ended up getting strangled….

Likewise, Izuku got an awkward moment of his own, as he got aroused again…this time by hugging Uraraka by accident and felt a girl's body up close…and Mineta made things awkwardly worse…

This is the start, and more MOMENTS between Izuku and Uraraka are on the way…

* * *

_**Preview**_:

As Izuku and Uraraka continue to overcome their awkward moments, something unexpected happens, as the two teens get into trouble…

Reviews are welcomed...but needed...


	5. Awkwardness and Trouble In The Academy

_**Izuku's Awakening**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story between Izuku and Uraraka intensifies, and expect some dramatic moments here, which you'll soon find out why.

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 5: Akademī no gikochina-sa to toraburu**_

As the mother and the two toddlers left, both Izuku and Uraraka were silent as they unintentionally gaze at each other, but Izuku faced an unexpected effect, as her breasts pressed his chest, her crotch pressing his, and he accidentally got aroused, where Uraraka blushed deeper upon feeling his erection, which is pressing her crotch.

Both teens were too embarrassed to reply, and could not bring themselves to back off.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Aoyama scooted closer and asked Izuku what is it like hugging a girl, which caused Izuku to back away, and there Uraraka blushed deeper upon seeing the STRAIGHT TENT on his academy pants, and there Aoyama told Izuku he got LUCKY.

Izuku stammered as he reiterated that he did not do it on purpose, but Iida berated Aoyama for the comment, which he defended himself and said it is natural, and by then Mineta passed by, and upon seeing it, he commended Izuku while stated that he is envious, much to Izuku's exasperation.

"Whoa, Midoriya!"

"Huh?"

"You just hugged Uraraka!"

"T-that's…"

"I'm so envious!"

"Th-that's…it was…"

"You even got your PEE-PEE hard…"

"You got the wrong idea!"

A few passerby happened to be there and they giggled at the scene they are seeing, and commented that they missed their high school days and wished that they were like Izuku's age, and they tell Izuku to confess to Uraraka, saying that a girl like her is hard to find, not to mention that she is a good match with him.

"Hey, kid!"

"Confess your feelings!"

"She's perfect for you!"

"You can't a girl like that nowadays!"

"Come on!"

"Admit your feelings!"

"Do it, kid!"

"Hurry up!"

Izuku and Uraraka blushed deeply at this and backed away, only to show that his pants still having a STRAIGHT TENT, and the passerby giggled and tells Izuku to be careful lest his GIRLFRIEND use him as a target practice.

"Whoa..."

"That is bad timing..."

"Better keep your body under control..."

"You don't want to get castrated..."

"She'll get turned off..."

"I bet that felt good."

"Easy...those kids are embarassed..."

"Whoops..."

Seeing the awkward scene is already in progress, Iida whispered to Izuku and Uraraka to go ahead to UA Academy, while he will keep the crowd busy, which the two teens nodded in appreciation, as they want to escape the awkward environment they are in.

"Midoriya...Uraraka..."

"..."

"..."

"You two go ahead. I'll keep the crowd busy."

"Thanks."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now go before more crowd might show up."

"Okay..."

"Okay..."

As Uraraka and Izuku left, Iida tells the crowd to go on their way, whilst he whispered to Mineta not to say anything foolish or else Uraraka would use her Quirk to send him to the moon, which he just nodded and said that he will behave.

Iida nodded and tells him he is causing trouble to their classmates and if he wants to arrive at UA Academy in ONE PIECE, he should refrain from making perverted comments, which Mineta nodded obediently as he still wants to live to see more of his female classmates' sexy bodies.

"Take my word for it, Mineta."

"..."

"Don't say anything perverted."

"..."

"Or Uraraka will use her Quirk and throw you in outer space."

"..."

"If you don't want that...behave."

"..."

After that, Iida and Mineta left the area and head out to UA Academy so that they won't arrive late in class, and hoped that the rest of their classmates would not know what happened to Izuku and Uraraka, as those two had enough problems already.

-x-

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at UA Academy, where Izuku and Uraraka arrived, and with no one else around, he took the opportunity to apologize to her for what happened earlier and said he did not mean any harm and has no perverted intentions toward her, saying that his body JUST REACTED and has no control over it.

Uraraka blushed as she recalled what happened earlier, but she knows that Izuku is a nice person and what happened was accidental, so she assured to him that it was nothing so she tells him not to dwell over that moment and that all is well.

"Don't worry, Deku-kun."

"Huh?"

"It's okay."

"But..."

"I understand...you did not do it on purpose."

"Really...?"

"Uh-huh."

"..."

Izuku felt relieved seeing that she is not upset, and hoped that things would go well, and as the two teens passed by the hallway, they were confronted by Neito Monoma of Class 1-B, and he revealed that he received a video on Uraraka and Izuku at the streets doing a COMPROMISING MOMENT, which the two teens blushed at seeing the footage.

Monoma then took the opportunity to take a jab on the two, calling Izuku and Uraraka as a pair of perverted embarrassments of UA Academy, and even called Uraraka a SEDUCING FOX and Izuku a perverted opportunist who wants to have sex with her. The words that Monoma spewed are offensive, and a verbal low blow.

Izuku was angered, and grabbed Monoma by his collar and demanded that he take it back, saying he has no right saying that, and told him the reason why, yet Monoma taunted by saying his words are based on what he saw on the video, as well as saying that they deserved it after the video is circulating online.

"So that is that."

"What?"

"You still can't deny it. You two DID THAT."

"You're wrong..."

"Then why those body gestures...hmm...?"

"..."

"You enjoyed it, right? Pressing your crotch on hers...must felt VERY, VERY GOOD."

"..."

Izuku glared at Monoma as he tighten his grip on the Class 1-B student and demanded that Monoma apologize to Uraraka, but Monoma smirked as he touched Izuku's hand, and there his Quirk activated as he copied Izuku's Quirk. He then used the copied Quirk on Izuku and sends him careening a distant away, and as Izuku is on the ground, Monoma tauntingly tells Izuku that he and Uraraka do not deserve to be in Class 1-A and are BLACK EYES of UA Academy because of their perceived antics at the streets earlier, and should become porn stars instead.

Izuku glared but was too dazed to move.

"You two are disgusting...that is the truth."

"..."

"It's like you two are a pair of dogs in a heat..."

"..."

"Instead of attending UA Academy...you two should end up at a dog pound."

"..."

"Being the dogs that you are, you can fuck for all you're worth for."

"..."

However, in his foolish zest, he forgot that Uraraka has her Quirk, and a pissed off Uraraka uses her Quirk after touching his head, and Monoma floated up and is pinned against the ceiling, and there she angrily demanded that he take back what he said, but he refuses, saying what he said is right and even told them what he saw in the video in detail.

This further enraged Uraraka as she uses her Quirk and pinned Monoma further against the ceiling, slowly crushing him and he started to scream out in pain, and there she demanded that he apologize, but Monoma stubbornly refuses.

"APOLOGIZE!"

"I won't!"

"APOLOGIZE!"

"AAAIIEE!"

"APOLOGIZE!"

"No way! You are not worthy!"

"APOLOGIZE!"

"GGGYYYAAHHH!"

Izuku barely recovered, but became worried at what he is saying and groggily approached Uraraka, urging her to let him go, but she refused and said she will only stop if he apologize for the offensive comments he said to her and Izuku.

But Monoma flatly refused and urged them to seek a career in PORNOGRAPHY saying they are perfect after what they did at the streets, but advised her to take PILLS as the result may prove difficult for her, and this further enraged her as she increased the power of her Quirk and Monoma is being crushed against the ceiling and he screams out in pain and began to fear for his life.

"…"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"…"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"…"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"…"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

Iida and Mineta arrived and are shocked at what they saw, and urged Uraraka to stop, but she shouted at them to butt out, and Izuku tried to talk her out of this but she tells him he should fight back, as Monoma's comments were truly offensive and should not be ignored and tolerated.

By then Itsuka Kendo arrived placed a hand on Uraraka's shoulder and said she will deal with Monoma and will discipline him personally, and pleaded to her to let him go, though Uraraka seemingly refused to heed Kendo's words.

"Uraraka-san…"

"…"

"I'll deal with him personally…please let him go."

"No."

"But…"

"Not until he apologize for what he said about me and Deku-kun…"

"Now, now…I'll tell the principal about it…just…"

"No."

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and while there is no action yet, the comedy moments make up for it, but then went into tension and drama due to Monoma's harsh insults, with Uraraka being the most affected…

Even Kendo's attempt to pacify Uraraka seemed ineffective in calming her down. Monoma's is in a heap of trouble…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter will show who can calm Uraraka down…and who can persuade her to let Monoma go…amid Izuku trying to persuade her to let it go…

See you in August or September…

Reviews are needed…


	6. Punishment

_**Izuku's Awakening**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here a fight is about to broke out as Monoma provokes Midoriya and Uraraka into a fight, and the 1-B Class student would soon learn the result of his actions…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 6: Batsu**_

A few students were slowly gathering at the scene as they heard and saw what Monoma is saying to Izuku and Uraraka, and they became a bit curious as they wondered where this would lead to, though some decided to find any teacher that have the authority to stop the fights, while others were betting on who would win between Uraraka and Monoma.

"Whoa…"

"A fight…"

"Someone call a teacher…"

"Let's see who comes out on top…"

"Interesting…"

"Who's gonna win..?"

"I'm betting on Class 1-A…"

"You're on!"

Monoma saw the crowd forming and began to laugh in an irrational manner, claiming that the other students are taking his words for it and showed that Uraraka and Izuku are guilty of doing perverted things just because they are letting success get to their head, such as the time Izuku attempted to fight Hero Killer Stain just to show off, and Uraraka attempting to go after Tomura Shigaraki, and when the two Class 1-A students failed, they resorted to do a make-out in the streets just to garner attention and that would lead to being scouted as AV idols.

The students watching are starting to get worried seeing that Monoma is intentionally provoking Uraraka and wondered if Monoma has a death wish, as he would surely get grilled for the offensive comments he made.

"Oh boy…"

"That Monoma's a prick."

"He's gonna get killed."

"I wonder if he made his last will of testament…"

"He better prepare himself…"

"I'm betting he'll get a black eye."

"Who's betting for Class 1-A?"

"Me!"

Monoma's comments, however further enraged Uraraka as she uses her Quirk and pinned Monoma further against the ceiling, slowly crushing him and he started to scream out in pain, and there she demanded that he apologize, but Monoma stubbornly refuses.

"APOLOGIZE!"

"I won't!"

"APOLOGIZE!"

"AAAIIEE!"

"APOLOGIZE!"

"No way! You are not worthy!"

"APOLOGIZE!"

"GGGYYYAAHHH!"

Izuku barely recovered, but became worried at what he is saying and groggily approached Uraraka, urging her to let him go, but she refused and said she will only stop if he apologize for the offensive comments he said to her and Izuku.

But Monoma flatly refused and urged them to seek a career in PORNOGRAPHY saying they are perfect after what they did at the streets, but advised her to take PILLS as the result may prove difficult for her, and this further enraged her as she increased the power of her Quirk and Monoma is being crushed against the ceiling and he screams out in pain and began to fear for his life.

"…"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"…"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"…"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

"…"

"AAAIIIEEE!"

Iida and Mineta arrived and are shocked at what they saw, and urged Uraraka to stop, but she shouted at them to butt out, and Izuku tried to talk her out of this but she tells him he should fight back, as Monoma's comments were truly offensive and should not be ignored and tolerated.

By then Itsuka Kendo arrived placed a hand on Uraraka's shoulder and said she will deal with Monoma and will discipline him personally, and pleaded to her to let him go, though Uraraka seemingly refused to heed Kendo's words.

"Uraraka-san…"

"…"

"I'll deal with him personally…please let him go."

"No."

"But…"

"Not until he apologize for what he said about me and Deku-kun…"

"Now, now…I'll tell the principal about it…just…"

"No."

By then Yaoyorozu and Asui arrived after being told about what is going on, and the two girls were shocked at what Uraraka is doing and the two girls attempted to persuade Uraraka to stop, but she is unwilling until Monoma apologize for the offensive comments he made.

"Uraraka-san…let him go. we'll let the principal deal with this."

"…"

"Momo-chan's right, Ochako…let him go. he's not worth the bother."

"No."

"But…"

"Not until he apologize for what he said about me and Deku-kun…"

"Uraraka…please…if aizawa-sensei sees this you too would be punished…"

"She's right, Ochako…don't stoop to his level."

Unfortunately, Monoma would not stop his taunting and foolishly said that Uraraka's parents would be in a big shock if they were to see the video and would come to think that their daughter is planning to become a porn star and would give them shame, which became the trigger that would cause Uraraka to snap, and she deactivated her Quirk and Monoma fell to the ground, face-first.

As Monoma shrieked in pain, she touched him again and uses her Quirk, and made him float quite fast and had him crushed against the ceiling, which threatens to seriously injure him and Yaoyorozu and Asui became concerned and urges Uraraka to calm down, but Uraraka is so enraged that she refused to listen to them and deactivated her Quirk and Monoma fell to the floor, hitting his face again.

There she began to strangle him using the bag's strap and screamed out in fury, seemingly forgetting that she might injure Monoma further, and there the two girls tried to pry Uraraka from Monoma, telling her to stop and let the teachers deal with him.

"Uraraka!"

"Ochako!"

"RRRRRAAAAGGGHHH!"

"Calm down!"

"Let him go! you might kill him!"

"RRRRRAAAAGGGHHH!"

"Oh no! She snapped!"

"Ochako! Calm down!"

Kendo saw the fury from Uraraka and she is forced to use her Quirk to separate Monoma from Uraraka, and after managing to do so, she uses her BIG HANDS to restrain Uraraka and urges her to calm down, but all Uraraka did is scream in fury as she seemingly loses herself due to what Monoma did to her and for insulting her parents.

"Uraraka-san! Easy! Everything is under control!"

"RRRRRAAAAGGGHHH!"

"Don't let his taunts get to you!"

"RRRRRAAAAGGGHHH!"

"Uraraka-san! Calm down!"

"RRRRRAAAAGGGHHH!"

"Please!"

"RRRRRAAAAGGGHHH!"

By then, Eraser Head and Vlad King arrived and are surprised at what they are seeing, and asked Yaoyorozu what happened here, and after hearing it from her, and from Izuku, he glanced at Uraraka who is still in a maddened rage and there he uses his scarf to restrain her, but to his surprise Uraraka would not relent, as she resists it and forces herself to get to Monoma, and there Izuku tries to talk some sense into her yet she is seemingly oblivious to everyone as all she has in her head is to make Monoma pay for his transgressions.

"Uraraka-san!"

"RRRRRAAAAGGGHHH!"

"It's okay!"

"RRRRRAAAAGGGHHH!"

"The teachers are here! You don't have to take it out on him!"

"RRRRRAAAAGGGHHH!"

"Uraraka-san!"

"RRRRRAAAAGGGHHH!"

Midnight passed by and is rather taken aback at seeing a raging girl in Uraraka, and after being told about what happened, Midnight uses her Quirk to put Uraraka to sleep, and moments later Uraraka slumped and Izuku cushions her fall and everything went silent, and there Eraser Head tells Izuku, Kendo, Yaoyorozu, and Asui to head for the teachers' room as he wants to know who and what started the ruckus.

The students nodded and soon the scene shifts at the teachers' room, where Eraser Head and Vlad King listened to the testimonies, and there the two teachers said that they will decide the appropriate punishment for the two students and tells the four teens to stay out of trouble and not give in to taunts from others, which the students obliges.

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir."

After that, Eraser Head rubbed his forehead as he never thought something like this would happen, and while he does not condone what Uraraka did, he somewhat sympathize that Monoma insulting her parents is something he can never condone, and he tells Vlad King to have a stern talk with Monoma, saying that what the student did is unacceptable and that what led to this.

Vlad King could only nod as he could not believe what Monoma did and felt that he had to do something and put some sense into his student, and he tells Eraser Head that he will do what is appropriate according to school protocol.

"Okay. I'll deal with Monoma."

"…and I'll deal with Uraraka."

"Sorry about this, Aizawa."

"It's fine. I just didn't expect that something like this would turn out like this."

"I guess I should keep an eye out on Monoma. His jealousy towards your class is becoming more and more unbearable."

"I guess I can relate, especially when Bakugo is concerned."

"Okay, let's go."

"Right."

At the infirmary of UA, Recovery Girl uses her Quirk to help Monoma recover, though not entirely, as he still has bruises and a bit of fracture on his face. As Monoma gets up, Recovery Girl voiced her displeasure at what he did to Uraraka, such as using the circulating video to ridicule her up to the point of slander and dragging her parents into this, and sternly told him never to do that again.

Monoma was quite surprised at this and asked why is she siding with a girl who is part of Class 1-A, and there Recovery Girl said that Uraraka is a good girl and would not do something that would attract any kind of scandal. In relation to the circulating video, she told Monoma that he should've leave Uraraka alone and not use her parents just to belittle her, and said that if she were Uraraka's relative she too would teach Monoma a lesson.

"You know, I'm wondering why you came here in the first place."

"Eh…?"

"It's natural to be jealous but not to the point of dragging them down."

"But…"

"if I were in Uraraka's place I'd do the same thing to you."

"What…?"

"So you better watch your mouth from now on."

"Y-you…"

Suddenly, Kendo came in and Monoma saw her glaring at him, and to Recovery Girl's surprise, Kendo slapped Monona hard, sending the blond-haired boy to the floor, and he is shocked at this as Kendo told him to leave Class 1-A alone and never provoke any of them to a fight.

Kendo said that what Monoma did brought shame to Class 1-B and warned that if he does something like that again, she will personally make Monoma stop even if it would earn her a detention.

"You better watch your actions, Monoma! What you did is unacceptable!"

"Eh…? Eh…?"

"If you do something like that again…I'll keep you in line myself."

"But…"

"Even if I get detention, I'll see to it that I will discipline you even if I have to go over the top.."

"What…?"

"So you better watch your mouth from now on. believe me, I'll be ruthless if I have to."

"Y-you…"

-x-

Much later, members of Class 1-A are at the school main entrance as they await Uraraka, and there they saw her walking out, and they saw her looking sullen, and Midoriya is the first to approach her and asked how it went, and her response was she buried her face onto his chest and sobbed, as she was deeply disheartened at what happened earlier, and Asui comforted her while Iida asked what happened and how it went.

Hound Dog came and told Class 1-A that Uraraka had a talk with Eraser Head, and said that she will be suspended for a week, while Monoma gets 2 weeks, and that once Monoma's suspension is up, both his and Uraraka's parents will attend and Eraser Head and Vlad King will have a parents-teacher discussion to smoothen things up.

Midoriya was quite shocked at this and Class 1-A felt that this was somewhat unfair as Uraraka is the victim here and that Monoma started the whole thing, but Hound Dog said that had Uraraka not used her Quirk the punishment would be less severe, but he said that what's done is done, and tells everyone that they just have to accept it.

Nevertheless, Iida and Yaoyorozu voiced their dismay that Uraraka suffered because Monoma insulted her parents due to the circulating video that was uploaded earlier.

"Still…Uraraka-chan doesn't deserve such punishment!"

"I agree! Monoma started it!"

"Even if it's wrong, I still vouch for Uraraka…Monoma has no right dragging her parents in his ranting!"

"I do hope Monoma learn his lesson!"

"All we can do now is give Uraraka our emotional support."

"I agree!"

"Then we're in agreement?"

"Right!"

Midoriya embraced Uraraka as he comforted her, feeling sad that she is suffering because of what Monoma did, and he wished that there is a way to help her at this hour of need.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, and while there is some action, the dramatic moments make up for it, due to Monoma's harsh insults, Uraraka snapped and goes into rage…

Even Kendo's attempt to pacify Uraraka seemed ineffective in calming her down along with Iida, Yaoyorozu and Asui, but it took Eraser Head and Midnight to calm her down.

Nevertheless Uraraka got punished and Monoma's is in a heap of trouble…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter will be filled with tension as Uraraka's parents confront Monona…

Meanwhile Midoriya comforts her, which leads to a dramatic and romantic moment...

See you in January 2020…

Reviews are needed…


	7. Emotional Comfort

_**Izuku's Awakening**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia **_is owned by Kohei Horikoshi and Bones

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here a fight is about to broke out as Monoma provokes Midoriya and Uraraka into a fight, and the 1-B Class student would soon learn the result of his actions…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 7: Kanjō-tekina kaiteki-sa**_

At the end of the day, Uraraka began the first day of her one-week suspension and she quietly head back to her apartment, where Midoriya decided to escort her as he felt she needed some emotional support and she silently accepted, where the two teens left UA Academy, and the members of Class 1-A are saddened by what happened as they are sure that she doesn't deserve it.

Kirishima is pissed that Monoma should be the one who get punished as he started and provoked Uraraka, which Ashido and Kyoka agreed, as Monoma provoked Uraraka by dragging her parents into this as a way of mocking her because of the secret footage that went online.

"Damn that Monoma…!"

"Yeah! It was his fault!"

"Poor Uraraka…she got punished because she was provoked!"

"If it were up to me I'd make sure he would stay homer for months!"

"I wish the principal would do something!"

"I feel bad for her…"

"We should visit her every day after class…"

"Yeah…"

By then Kendo came by the classroom of Class 1-A and spoke to Yaoyorozu, where Iida saw them as Kendo bowed while apologizing for what happened, stating that she felt responsible for Monoma's action that led to his and Uraraka's suspension.

Yaoyorozu tells Kendo she is not at fault and blamed everything on Monoma, saying his actions were solely his and he should be the one punished. Iida agreed and made it clear that Monoma got what he deserved but Uraraka should have been spared since she was victimized and not part of the incident that led to this.

"I say Monoma needs to be punished alone and not have Uraraka dragged in!"

"Iida…calm down…"

"No, Yaoyorozu…he's right. Monoma should only be the one to be punished…"

"Don't blame yourself, Kendo."

"Yes. you are not responsible for this."

"Still…"

"It's fine."

"you're still the big sister of Class 1-B…"

Asui listens on as Kendo, Yaoyorozu and Iida talked, and there she told her classmates that they need to show Uraraka their support and let her know that they are right behind her and that she is never alone, which most of them, save for Bakugo who opt to be neutral, agreed that they should visit her once in awhile during her one-week suspension.

"Yeah."

"Good idea."

"We should visit her after class."

""Sato…make some cake so we can bring it to her…

"Uh…sure…"

"Mineta…you need to behave."

"Huh? What for?"

"He's right. You might go after her panties…"

-x-

At the faculty room, Nezu and other teachers are having a meeting, where they discussed about what happened hours ago and agreed (save for Aizawa, who remained neutral) that Monoma's actions are uncalled for and said that Monoma needs disciplining and assess his mental situation as his antagonizing towards Class 1-A is somewhat disturbing.

"I must say, that Monoma's actions are uncalled for."

"Indeed."

"Uraraka is a good student…she would never…"

"It can't be helped. She was provoked after Monoma insulted her parents…"

"Ahh…the teenage angst…"

"Knock it off, Midnight…"

"Still…"

"We need to address this…"

**Vlad King** apologize as he felt responsible since he is Class 1-B's homeroom teacher but Midnight and Thirteen said he has no fault in this as it was Monoma's action to blame for and no one else in this matter.

"I humbly apologize for what my student did…"

"Calm down, Vlad…"

"It's not your fault."

"But…"

"Monoma brought this on himself."

"His foolishness is what to blame for…"

"…"

"So don't feel down."

"You're not responsible…"

All Might listens on while the other teachers discussed about what happened, and there he glanced at Aizawa, his arms crossed and eyes closed, All Might can tell that Class 1-A's homeroom teacher is not pleased with the incident and that he did what is fairly just, even though Uraraka's actions is somewhat justifiable yet it is not proper to retaliate physically.

**Hound Dog** then suggested that Uraraka and Monoma's parents be summoned and have a talk with them so as to address the situation, which Midnight and Nezu agreeing as this would show that there are no favoritism in UA Academy.

"Sounds fine."

"A forum between teachers and parents…"

"I believe this would be a good idea."

"Yeah."

"We should notify them at once."

"I agree."

"Let's set a date for the meeting."

"Leave it to me."

Aizawa listens on as most of the teachers came to agree that Uraraka and Monoma's parents be summoned and a forum would be held at Nezu's office, with Vlad King and Aizawa in attendance as a way to assist Nezu in mediating the two parents once they became aware of their children's suspension from UA Academy.

-x-

At the gate of UA Academy, majority of Class 1-B are not pleased with what happened earlier and they are seen berating Monoma for his actions that led to his suspension and that Uraraka was dragged in because her parents were unjustly mocked by Monoma.

**Yusetsu Awase** and Tetsutetsu were particularly pissed at Monoma's latest antics and they grabbed Monoma by his collar and angrily berated him for causing that incident and made it known that Monoma's actions has dragged Class 1-B into his mess despite his DENIAL.

"Damn you, Monoma!"

"You and your big mouth!"

"What? Why?"

"You know why!"

"Bad-mouthing Class 1-A is one thing…but insulting Uraraka's parents for no reason…that's a low blow!"

"But…but…"

"You brought shame to Class 1-B!"

"We ought to petition to kick you out of our class!"

Monoma started to chuckle even though he was being berated, and this pissed Kendo as she slapped him hard that the impact sent him to the ground, and he is dazed but surprised at her actions and asked why did she do that even though he is doing what is right.

Kendo, Awase and Tetsutetsu berated Monoma saying that Uraraka doesn't deserved to be punished because he dragged her parents as a way to ridicule Class 1-A and they made it clear that they are not pleased with this and are now wondering if Monoma should stay in Class 1-B or not, much to Monoma's surprise.

"Wh-what…?"

"You heard us…"

"We'll ask Vlad King-sensei to kick you out of Class 1-B…"

"We're better off without you…"

"You…you can't be serious…!"

"We are."

"We mean it."

"And deadly serious."

The rest of Class 1-B watches on as Awase, Tetsutetsu and Kendo berated Monoma some more, as they felt bad for Uraraka after learning of what happened earlier, and Pony Tsunitori wondered what would happen to Monoma, which Reiko Yanagi said it would depend on the teachers on whether Monoma stays at the Hero course or gets demoted to other courses.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…"

"So Pony…don't hang out with Monoma. He'll just teach you bad manners."

"I…I see…"

"Good."

"…"

"…"

-x-

The scene shifts at the apartment where Uraraka is staying, and there she arrived, with Midoriya in tow, and he is quite surprised to see her place, as it was the first time that he set foot here, and it looked closer to his place, and he glanced at Uraraka, seeing that she is silent as before, and he asked her if she need anything.

After several seconds of silence, she glanced at her classmate and held his hand, asking him if he could accompany her for a while, which he realized that she needed someone to keep her company as she is still reeling from the fact that she got suspended from UA.

Midoriya nodded and said he won't mind it

"Sure."

"Thanks, Deku."

"It's fine."

"…"

"Just tell me what you need."

"I…I appreciate it."

"Uraraka-san…"

"…"

The two teens entered the apartment and as Midoriya looked around, seeing that the ambience is simple, Uraraka offered him some water, which he said it's okay, and as he smiled, he saw that she is staring at the floor, looking sullen, and he sensed that she is slowly getting a grip on what's happening to her and he approached her, asking if she is okay, and she buried her face on his chest and sobbed.

He can relate and hugged her, assuring her that everything will be okay and told her to bear with it, as he promised that he will give her notes on the lectures in the coming days since she won't be able to attend classes for seven days, and she only sobbed in silence as her response.

"Shh…"

"…"

"It's okay."

"…"

"Don't cry."

"…"

"It will be okay…"

"…"

After some ten minutes Uraraka finally calmed down, and Midoriya wiped her tears, as he smiled as a way to assure to her that everything will be okay, and there the two teens stared at each other and unknowingly felt attraction to one another, and without realizing it, they slowly kissed, which was full of innocence.

They seemed to forget what is happening around them as their lips brushed against one another as Uraraka needed something to help her cope with the suspension she got, while Midoriya wanted to help her in any way he could, and the kiss slowly went passionate, as his arms wrapped around her while her hands slowly unbutton his polo and her fingers began to caress his chest.

Both seemed to get absorbed with what they are doing that neither one is aware of what they are doing, as Uraraka's hands slowly went down and began to undo his belt and pants and soon it went down just as her hands push down his brief, exposing his SHAVED penis before she began to caress it, where moments later it hardened until reaching FULL STRENGTH, and Midoriya moaned as he seemed to be unaware of what she is doing to him.

_**To Be Continued... **_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as drama unfolds as Uraraka is suspended for a week for her actions even though she was a victim here…thanks to Monoma's antics…

Looks like the faculty came up with a way to address the incident and will summon Uraraka and Monoma's parents…

The first love scene of this fic…though it ended in a cliffhanger…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

Uraraka and Midoriya…will they GO ALL THE WAY…or not…?

Classes resume…

The parents are being summoned…

See you in six to eight weeks (around mid-August or early September)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
